<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i liked it by CadenceH2O</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992475">i liked it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O'>CadenceH2O</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cadowly's Songfic December [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Drunken Confession, F/F, Fluff, I would die for Kiyoko and this is the proof, Songfic, haikyuu!! - Freeform, haikyuu!! fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Cadowly's Songfic December! You can also find me and Owly on tumblr as @/owlywrites and @/cadenceh2o</p><p>song | I kissed a girl - Katy Perry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cadowly's Songfic December [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i liked it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>»»——⍟——««</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>This was never the way I planned </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shock was reflected in the grey pools of Kiyoko’s eyes as she took a staggering step back, the laughter of your shared friends from Michimiya’s bedroom a faint chatter in the distance. Shock lit every aspect of her beautiful features, from the stormy grey eyes that contained the ocean you were drowning in to the silky dark hair that seemed to have been woven by the goddess of creation herself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Not my intention </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hand reached out for you as pain crashed across your features like a wave, reeling back from her touch, your lips still warm with a faint burn from their collision with hers. “I’m sorry,” You stuttered, words stumbling clumsily out of your lips, fighting to hold the dam that kept your tsunami of tears contained. “That was my fault.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I got so brave, drink in hand </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were already starting to blame the cup of cheap, light liquor from the convenience store that one of your other friends had shoved into your palm, insisting that the night would be more fun with the warm liquid gushing down your throat. You had agreed, thinking that it was okay since the next day was Saturday anyway. What a mistake that had been, you thought bitterly. The edges of your friendship with Kiyoko were already frayed away like an old straw mat with each passing second, decay taking care of the rest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Lost my discretion</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, L/N-san-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything to make me feel better.” The mumble slipped out of your throat as you took another step back, trying to conceal your hurting with an unbothered exterior. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It’s not what, I’m used to </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thought of the other two times you’d kissed- Both with boys. The sparks that you thought would course through your veins were absent, and there were no fireworks playing in the back of your mind. The thrill was muted, silenced by a raging disappointment that had resulted from expectations that touched the border of the sky and space. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just wanna try you on </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What a mistake that had been. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I’m curious for you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The electric impulse that skirted over the surface of your skin when a laugh tinkled out of Kiyoko’s lips during lunch haunted you for weeks, your mind fretting over <em>why </em>and <em>why </em>she made you feel that way. Something about her irked you, made your heart pound harder in an effort to break out of it’s prison inside your ribcage. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Caught my attention </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You yelped in shock as Kiyoko let out an impatient huff, grabbing your sweater by the front, yanking you in with a kiss. Her stormy grey eyes glinted with amusement as red flowers bloomed fiercely across your cheeks, incoherent mumbling stumbling their way clumsily out of your throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I kissed a girl</em>,” Kiyoko whispered with a soft smile, letting go of your sweater as she brushed a strand of misplaced hair from your face. “<em>And I liked it</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Licking your lips, you blushed at the sweet taste that overwhelmed your senses, the cherry pricking the tip of your taste buds, lighting your whole body on an unnamed fire. The fire continued to spread through your skin, invisible electricity cracking across your skin as your heart threatened to burst out of your chest with a flurry of emotion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The taste of her cherry chapstick </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smile on her lips twitched as she watched you fidget awkwardly with your emotions, the sleepover party in the room further down the corridor now forgotten. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <s>
      <em>It felt so wrong </em>
    </s>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It felt so right </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I think you’re in love tonight</em>.” Her words made you frizzle up even more, the red over your cheeks becoming a darker scarlet like the hue of the setting sun. Alcohol drowned out the remaining rationality in your mind, muting whatever sane thoughts you had stored in those useless nerve cells that had short-circuited about a minute ago. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shyly, you looked up into her grey eyes, giddy that you had worked up the stupid courage (Via alcohol) to pull Kiyoko aside for the kiss you had first labelled as a mistake. “<em>I kissed a girl, and I liked it</em>.” You whispered softly, her eyes glinting in affection as she pressed one more kiss on your lips for good measure, her words velvety and slightly breathless as she drew back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I liked it</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>»»——⍟——««</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>